


sequel about coffee

by VexedVixen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, Mentions of Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedVixen/pseuds/VexedVixen
Summary: Reaper and Genji find themselves sharing a bed once more and having another conversation about sex, still without actually having any sex.Sequel to sleep tight, reap tight. Reading it beforehand is advised.





	sequel about coffee

**Author's Note:**

> for Lobbie. sorry it took me so long to get this sequel out. i hope you enjoy it.

No one could ever catch Reaper drinking coffee. He did drink it. He had a mug and would fill it with coffee. Over time, the mug would slowly be drained of coffee and eventually become empty. So, he had to have drank it. No one had just physically witnessed Reaper moving his mask and actually bringing the mug to his mouth to take a drink. Watch him all you want, it will not be seen. Take your eyes off Reaper for just a second and the next time you look, half the mug will empty even if it looks like he had not moved an inch.

Hana Song knows this, yet tries her best anyhow. What had started off as a simple trip to the cafeteria to grab a drink and snack, had turned into her helping Reinhardt finish up the dishes in an attempt to catch a glimpse of him taking a drink. All attempts were unsuccessful so far.

“Why are you even drinking coffee at eleven at night anyway?” She eventually had to ask as she put the silverware away.

“I work the graveyard shift,” was the reply she got.

“Night watch duties, huh?”

A grunt was the only reply she received now. One might think with all their technology that Overwatch would not need a night watch. That all changed after half the Gibraltar base had been nearly destroyed in a Talon attack. These days, two people would stay up between eleven P.M. and five A.M. and patrol the base. There were shifts that everyone took part in.

“Who else is on with you?”

Before Reaper could bother to reply to Hana’s question, Genji walked in, greeting, “Evening.” He walked over to the table Reaper was sitting at. “You almost ready?”

Reaper grunted before pushing the half full coffee pot across the table and towards the cyborg. “Coffee?”

Genji made a face beneath his visor. No one could see it, but everyone in the room knew what face he was making. “You know I cannot drink coffee.”

“No coffee?” Hana echoed, turning her head to raise an eyebrow at Genji. “Why not?”

Genji hesitated before answering, “Because it has caffeine in it.”

“Yeah, but why?”

With a growing grin on his face, Reinhardt finally spoke up, “Because of the New Year’s Eve party back at the Switzerland base in-”

“-If you value your life, Reinhardt Wilhelm,” Genji interrupted with a halfhearted growl. “You _will not_ finish that sentence.”

Reinhardt just laughed and both Hana and Genji were surprised to hear a chuckle coming from Reaper as well. “I remember that party,” he said slyly.

“Then you will do well to keep it a memory and never mention it again.”

“Oh, what happened at this party?” Hana asked eagerly, glancing between everyone.

“Nothing you need to know about and nothing you do or say will make these two repeat anything about it,” the cyborg hissed and when Reaper made to grab the coffee pot, Genji snatched it away and out of reach. “Right, Reaper?”

“I was drinking that,” Reaper snapped.

“Were you?” Genji asked innocently before walking over to the kitchen sink. Looking right at Reaper, he then proceeded to pour the last of the coffee out and down the drain. Granted, there was not that much left anyhow, but the message was clear all the same: _test me_.

Reaper let out something between a growl and a groan. He made no comment, but lifted his mug to drink the last of what he had left.

Hana, realizing Reaper was not going to spill anything, had started to turn her head to look at Reinhardt, but when she realized what Reaper was doing, did a doubletake. She was disappointed to find the mug was already back on the table by the time she looked.

“Ah, but we had such fun that night! I remember that you and-”

“-Reinhardt.” Genji crossed his arms and everyone in the room again knew the exact face he was making.

Reinhardt stopped and his grin was apologetic as he turned to look down at Hana. “Sorry, Hana, but Genji says no stories.”

Hana looked disappointed _and_ unimpressed now.

“Thank you,” Genji said simply. “And goodnight, you two. We have to start the night watch now.”

As Genji left the kitchen, Reaper took that as a que that he should join the cyborg. With a sigh, he got up from the table and walked over to the sink.

Hana looked at him eagerly. “You sure there isn’t anything you wanna tell me about that New Year party?”

“Nope.”

For the second time, her face fell. It turned into a light glare when Reaper just handed her his empty coffee cup. How had he downed all that without-

“But you should ask Reinhardt about the Halloween party instead.”

Reaper’s suggestion interrupted her thoughts and she glanced over to Reinhardt, questioning.

Reinhardt set the mug he was about to put away down with a huff, “Now there was no reason to bring that up, Reaper.”

Reaper just chuckled and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Reinhardt to deal with Hana’s question of, “What happened?”

Reaper walked out of the kitchen’s swinging doors and over to one of the cafeteria’s tables, where Genji was waiting. Smirking beneath his mask, he quipped, “I thought you had fun at that party.”

Reaper could feel the daggers Genji was glaring at him. “Oh, yes, so much fun having McCree convince you to have one silly, little alcoholic drink and then end up in a coma because you did not know your new cyborg body could not handle alcohol or caffeine,” the cyborg hissed. He swiped his hoodie off the table and put it on, grumbling, “It ruined Dr. Ziegler’s night, too. I cannot believe Reinhardt brought that up.”

Reaper’s smirk fell when he saw the hoodie Genji was putting on. “I can’t believe you still have that shitty sweater.”

Genji looked down at the hoodie he just put on. It was a Blackwatch hoodie from back in the day. It was old, faded, and had a hole in the front pocket, but the cyborg found he could never get rid of it. “Why?”

Reaper raised an eyebrow. “It’s…” he trailed off, but Genji could still feel the sneer of silence behind the mask.

“It’s still functional and I’m still rather fond of it,” Genji argued.

“Why?” “Because it still keeps me warm, reminds of the few good times I had in Blackwatch and, subsequently, you.” Reaper stiffened. _This again._

“What is that supposed to mean?” “It means-” Genji took a step much to close to Reaper, who tensed even more. His dramatic pause went on for a moment before he continued, “-that we should really get started on our night watch duties.” And with that, the cyborg turned around and started walking away without waiting to see if Reaper was following. “Winston has informed me the Athena will be offline tonight between three and five A.M. for maintenance and a security upgrade that she is uploading. We should make sure all our perimeters are secured before then.”

Reaper opened his mouth, about to say something, but decided to drop it as he caught up in a few mere strides. “I’ll start in the gardens.” They had been through night watch duties together before and had a system.

“I will secure the flight hangar.”

Reaper grunted.

“You have your comm?”

Another grunt.

“Alright. See you in a bit.”

With that _,_ they parted ways. Reaper headed for the gardens, slithering down the halls in a black mist. Securing the gardens was nothing more than a relaxing stroll through the haphazard and unorganized bushes and vegetables that all of about five Overwatch agents cared for. There were two security cameras near the gardens and they did not cover the entirety of it. Bastion often slept (powered down and recharged) in the flight hangar, but also enjoyed sleeping in the garden. Generally, they could usually be found curled up as a turret, covered in sleeping birds. As Reaper entered the garden and passed the sunflowers at the entrance, he did indeed see Bastion there, startled awake at his entrance.

Reaper ignored the beep of hello and the small wave the omnic gave and started down one of the paths that wound through the garden. He was glad Bastion was there, but did not care to greet let alone converse with them. It meant he did not quite have to focus on night watching. Other thoughts clouded his mind at the moment. Thoughts that had been bothering all week…

_Let me know sometime, alright?_

Genji had propositioned him for sex. That was what it was. What else could it have been? Not to mention that for the past week the cyborg had been particularly… cheeky around Reaper. Hanging around him, casually throwing ridiculous pickup lines here and there, purposely penetrating his personal bubble… Nothing excessive or anything causing Reaper discomfort, of course. Just a few little things he noticed. A few little things Reaper failed to gracefully respond to.

He paid no attention to time as he wandered through the garden. “ _Reaper?_ ” Genji’s voice eventually came through the comm in his ear, pulling him from his thoughts. “ _The hangar is secure. The labs are next._ ”

“I’ll check the dormitories before I secure the offices on the second floor,” Reaper responded. No response from Genji did not worry him.

Reaper left the garden, leaving it to Bastion and their birds. As he headed for the dormitories, his thoughts wandered more. Reaper was mostly indifferent to Genji’s… advances so far mostly because he did not understand why the cyborg was even bothering with the flirting in the first place. Why? Why had Genji propositioned him like that? What was the point? Surely, this was nothing more than a temporary lapse in judgment on the cyborg’s side. Or perhaps he was pulling some sort of prank…

Reaper let out a sigh of frustration as he walked through the dormitories. Most of the others were asleep at this hour. There were a few lights coming from underneath a couple doors. God only knows what Ana was doing up at this hour. Hana was probably streaming some game now. He went into the next hall. As Reaper rounded the corner, he was surprised to hear voices. He stopped.

“…telling myself it will not happen again.” That was Mei. “But next thing I know, I’m being woken up in the labs with papers stuck to my face in the middle of the night.”

“You were busy. We all are.” And that was Genji.

“Yes, but it’s a bad habit I need to break,” Mei said quietly. “Anyway, thanks for waking me up, Genji. I take it’s you on the night watch tonight?”

“And Reaper,” Genji responded.

The two reached Mei’s room and as she unlocked her door, Reaper missed her response, but heard Genji quietly laugh at something she said.

“No, it is fine.”

“If you say so,” Mei mumbled back before opening her door. “I better get back to bed. Have a good night, Genji.”

“Goodnight, Mei.” Reaper heard her door shut. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, he decided to skip this hall and move on. Apparently, he was too loud because Genji popped up next to him a moment later.

“Come here often?”

Reaper said nothing in return and kept walking.

Genji followed. “Eavesdropping is usually frowned upon, Reaper.”

Reaper scoffed, “Like I really care about Mei’s sleeping habits. Besides, I told you I would be securing the dormitories.”

“I know, I know. I finished in the labs already, too.” Genji pulled out his phone to check the time. “I just have the cafeteria to check now.”

“I’ve still got the third floor left, that’s it.”

Still staring at his phone, Genji hummed in thought before offering, “Want to watch the season finale of that stupid cooking show when we finish?”

Reaper checked the time on his own phone before he just grunted in response.

“That was a yes, right?” Genji hardly waited for a response before turning away and into another hallway. “In a bit, then!”

Reaper sighed as he put his phone away. It was not exactly like he had any other plans after they were finished… Reaper supposed he could sit around on a couch instead of sitting around on his bed. He finished sweeping the third floor a little after four in the morning before heading for the rec room. Reaper found Genji in the rec room, laying on the couch. The TV was bright, illuminating the room, but the volume of the current cooking show that was on was low.

“Genji, what-” Reaper stopped when he realized Genji was asleep. As he approached the couch, he could faintly hear the cyborg’s breathing come from behind his unlit visor. Reaper stood in front of the couch, silently watching and contemplating. Genji did this often. Tired himself out until he could no longer fight the sleep. Genji, with his cyborg body, required less sleep than the others and often had no problems taking on a few extra tasks. When he would relinquish sleeping for work, though, it would be inevitable that he would soon crash, passing out and sleeping as much as twenty-four hours at a time.

That appeared to be what happened here. The couch was no place to sleep, though. And, well, the night was almost through… Surely, they could call it quits now. Reaper hesitated but eventually reached down to place a hand on Genji’s shoulder to wake him. That did not wake him, nor did a small shake of the shoulders. Well… Reaper hesitated before turning the TV off and reaching down to pick Genji up and off the couch. He was surprised that the cyborg did not wake or at how light he actually was. With cybernetics and metal, he expected more. Even as he adjusted his grip, Genji did not wake. He must really be out of it.

“If I walk all the way up to your room and find it locked, I’m not bringing you all the way back down here,” Reaper grumbled under his breath.

The dormitories were on the second floor. Genji’s room was two rooms away from Reaper’s room. He was relieved to find it unlocked and shouldered the door open with ease. He tried not to ogle the room too much as he walked over to Genji’s bed. Reaper placed Genji down on the bed a little rougher than intended and as soon as Reaper let go of the cyborg, he jolted awake, all his lights flashing on in a burst of green. He yelped something in Japanese and sat up, but froze as soon as his eyes fell upon Reaper.

“You fell asleep,” Reaper supplied before Genji could ask.

“I… I fell asleep?” Genji moved to take his visor off to rub at his eyes. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Oh.” Genji set his visor on the nightstand next to his bed. “My apologies. It was not my intention to.”

Reaper shrugged.

“We have just been so busy lately…” Genji had only been back one day after he had finished up a quick weekend mission. And it was not like time spent at the base was any less busy. Training, maintenance around HQ, missions, night watch and other duties had all agents busy.

“The night’s practically through,” Reaper said. “It’s almost five and Athena is back online now. I think we can call it a night.”

“If you say so.” Genji gave a small, sheepish grin. “I still feel bad about it, though.” He stood up from his bed, glanced away to side the side for a brief second before he asked, “And did you really carry me all the way up here?”

Reaper did not reply. “I mean,” Genji went on. “With the cybernetics and all, I am not exactly light.”

“Light enough for me,” Reaper grunted with another shrug.

Genji brought a hand up to his chin to hide his growing grin and snorted, “Of course. Forgive me for forgetting all the muscles you hide underneath all the black leather.”

Reaper suddenly took a step back. “I should go. You probably want to get back to sleep.”

“Yes, of course.” Genji still would not drop the smirk. “Though time spent in bed is best enjoyed with another person, is it not? Sleeping or otherwise.”

“That sounds like a personal opinion.”

Genji chuckled. “Perhaps. One we share, I would hope.”

Reaper stared at the cyborg. “You’re coming on to me,” he said simply after a pause.

“I am,” Genji confirmed with a single nod. “Just as I did the other week.”

Reaper crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes behind his mask. “Why?”

Genji looked confused. “Why what, exactly?”

“Why are you hitting on me?”

The perplexed look never left the cyborg’s face. “Because I like you,” Genji answered slowly, like it was obvious. “Why else would I hit on you?”

Reaper just snorted in return.

Genji’s face fell a little. “I was being too forward and I see you have no interest. I can stop-”

“-It’s not that,” Reaper interrupted in a sneer. “It’s just- seriously, someone set you up or what? Why the hell me?”

“I just told you,” Genji replied, confusion quickly returning. “Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Don’t ask such stupid questions,” Reaper growled. “And don’t assume I believe that bullshit. I may have been allowed to rejoin Overwatch, but I’m well aware you all don’t exactly enjoy my presence, let alone _like me_.” He snorted again for good measure.

Genji stared back a Reaper for a long time. “Is that really what you think?”

“Yes.”

Genji looked a little disappointed at those words. “Well,” he said quietly. “If that is _really_ what you think, then so be it. You are free to choose what you want to think. You can leave if you wish.” With a small sigh, the cyborg turned around and walked back over to his bed. Genji sat atop it, crisscrossing his legs and gazing at Reaper with a level stare. “Or,” he added. “You can stay and listen further to my explanation as to why I like you.”

Reaper stared at Genji for a long while, unmoving and weighing his options. This could either go very poorly or awkwardly well… He eventually decided he had little to lose. “Alright, I’ll bite, but if it turns out that you’re just trying to punk me I’ll just be unamused and you might just be dead tomorrow morning.”

“Technically, it already is tomorrow morning,” Genji said cheekily, ignoring the threat.

Reaper let out something between a groan and a growl.

Genji just beamed back at Reaper and pat a spot on the bed next to him, offering, “You may sit, if you like.” When Reaper still did not move, he motioned to the desk and chair next to the bed. “Or you can sit at the desk if that makes you un-”

Reaper stomped over to the bed and stubbornly sat himself down with a huff before Genji could finish. “-Alright, I’m sitting, happy? Start talking.”

Genji let out a chuckle before admitting, “You remind me of myself.”

“What?”

“You reminded me of myself,” Genji explained quietly. “If you recall, back when I had just become a cyborg I was… not who I am today. I was very angry and bitter. I consider it to be one of the lowest points of my life.” He smiled, looking towards the ground as he continued, “But I received help from many, people and omnics, who have all shaped what I have become now. And I am happy and I am at peace now. After a while, I realized I wanted to help you do the same.”

Reaper tilted his head in confusion, but said nothing.

“Even though you have rejoined Overwatch, Reaper, I can see you still harbor some anger and rage and… I want you to know I can understand it. I see someone who has been hurt by the cruel world, unjustly or not, it matters not to me. All I really want to do is help you now, if you would allow me to.”

Reaper was quiet for a few moments before he seriously asked, “And you want to do that by having sex with me?”

Genji could not help but laugh again. “If you really think that would help you, then why not?”

“I… appreciate it, but I’ll never be able to let my anger at Overwatch go,” Reaper replied. “I’ve worked too hard this rage. Some people don’t feel healed by forgiving the ones who hurt them. That’s what they’ve already done again and again and it only led to them getting hurt over and over again.”

“I think I could understand that, too,” Genji said with a sigh. “I still do not know the full extent of what happened between you and Overwatch to make you like this… And I do not wish to pry, I just wanted to-to let you know I could be of some help, I suppose. If you ever wanted it.”

“Thanks, but I also really don’t feel like becoming you and your monk’s next supposedly healed, spiritual success story.”

Genji gave him a quizzical look. “Do I look like a monk to you? Zenyatta may be my mentor, but I am by no means trying to be exactly like him or teach like him. I could never. I… just- I am just a humble cyborg who is trying to do what he feels is right.”

Reaper could not help the grin that suddenly broke from beneath his mask. “And this humble cyborg _really_ wants to do right by flirting and having sex with a bitter, half-dead mercenary?”

“I just thought…” Genji trailed off and a faint blush quickly covered his face. His shoulder vents let out a tiny puff of steam out of embarrassment. “I just thought a healthy relationship- someone to support you and-and show they care for you and… I thought that is what would help you.” Genji looked away. “But I suppose a platonic relationship would do just the same and you are obviously not interested in a romantic one. Like I said before, I w-”

“-I never said I wasn’t-” Reaper interrupted the cyborg and then cut himself off. Grimacing, he paused to collect his thoughts before he spoke up again, “I just- I’m having a real hard time contemplating that you… that you are really okay with me.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know all that I’ve done.”

Genji just blinked at him.

“How many people I’ve killed?”

“Do you know how many people I have killed?” Genji countered.

“How many crimes I committed while in Talon, which was only, say, a year ago I believe?”

“Well, I used to be in the yakuza back in the day, so…” Genji trailed off and shrugged.

“Alright, you’re no saint, but that still doesn’t make me look any better,” Reaper said with an eyeroll. He sighed before he went on, “Even so, I’m not all that normal anymore- not exactly dating material, that is. I’m-I’m not someone you want _like that_ , Genji.”

“No one is perfect,” Genji replied simply.

Reaper could not help but take a moment to stare before snapping, “I’m a bitter, old man with enough scars behind this mask to put a monster to shame. No, I’m not perfect, but I’m far from it- very, very far. I think your feelings are misplaced.”

“And I think,” Genji said quietly but boldly. “That you are trying to scare me away with your insecurities.” The cyborg let that sink in before continuing, “If you think my attraction to you will cease once I see what you look like behind your mask or how many scars you have, then you are wrong. In fact, I am the last person who would do a thing like that. Do you not see all the scars on my face? You honestly think I would judge you like that?”

Reaper just grumbled, “Your face doesn’t look as bad as mine, trust me.”

Genji was flattered but still frowned. “Reaper, I remember what you looked like, a few scars surely cannot change that much.” When Reaper said nothing to that, the cyborg sighed. “How about you show me what you look like underneath that mask, then?” he suggested. “Since you are so keen to prove to me that you are such a hideous monster under there. If I do run for the hills as soon as you take it off, then your hesitance is justified. But if not… then we can see how it goes from there.”

Reaper stared back at Genji for a long while, unmoving, but the cyborg did not back down and waited. Reaper sighed before grunting, “Fine.” He reached behind his head to unfasten his mask and wordlessly slipped it off after a second’s hesitation.

Genji took a few moments to take it all in. Reaper’s face had numerous scars and he definitely had more than Morrison did. His curly hair was a bit longer than what it had been like before and he had a few gray hairs on his head. Gray hairs started growing on his beard as well. Above Reaper’s beard, on his right cheek, was an odd patch of scar tissue. Black and leathery looking tissue, yet it was not quite necrotic, just unhealed. The most jarring thing about Reaper’s face had to be his eyes. They were a dark red, maroon perhaps, and the white sclera was barely visible as the veins in his eye had turned an eerie black.

Genji must have been staring for too long without saying anything, because after a bit, Reaper prompted, “Well?”

Genji slowly reached a hand up to Reaper’s right cheek. As soon as his fingers touched the patch of scar tissue there, Reaper tensed, but did not protest or stop him. He just watched Genji with narrowed eyes. So Genji ran his fingertips along the largest scar on Reaper’s face. “I thought I heard Dr. Ziegler say you had some sort regenerative healing ability that allowed you to heal faster than others.”

“I do.”

“Why has this spot here not healed then?”

“It just won’t,” Reaper growled. “I’ve tried a few home remedies myself but that mark just won’t heal completely.”

Genji nodded, eyes still traveling Reaper’s face. Eventually, he made eye contact and tilted his head a bit. Curious, he had to ask, “And your eyes?”

“They’ve always been like this,” Reaper answered. “Ever since I…” He trailed off and Genji nodded again, understanding.

“I like that shade of red,” the cyborg admitted. “My eyes used to be red, too, if you recall.”

Reaper gave a single nod, but said nothing, still watching.

After a moment, Genji seemed to realize how close he had leaned over to Reaper and sat back a little, smiling. He easily complemented, “You look handsome, Reaper, scars and all.”

“Flatterer,” Reaper grunted before lifting a hand of his own. He reached forward to trace one of Genji’s scars, one halfway across his nose. “What happens now?”

“What do you mean?” Genji tried to stay still, but could not help but flinch slightly at the cold and sharpness of Reaper’s clawed fingertips.

Reaper noticed. They were gloves, really, and he pulled his hand away to take them both off. “You didn’t run for the hills. So how does it go from here?” He reached a hand forward again.

His hands were rough and calloused without the gloves, but warmer and not as sharp as the claws. Leaning into the touch, Genji relaxed and watched him through half lidded eyes. “Whatever you want happens next,” the cyborg murmured. “I told you how I feel. All that is left is for you to accept or reject me. Either way, the choice is yours, not mine.”

Reaper was silent for a few moments, hand still exploring Genji’s facial scars. Rubbing a thumb over the cyborg’s cheek, he muttered, “I have bad days.”

“We all do.”

“Really bad days.”

“Duly noted.”

“Given all our circumstances, I can’t guarantee how long the relationship would last.”

“That can be said for most relationships, romantic or not.”

Reaper moved his hand to Genji’s lower jaw, which was synthetic. He briefly wondered if the cyborg’s tongue was still intact, or if it had been cybernetically remade like most of his body. Reaper pushed that thought away before he titled Genji’s chin up a bit. Looking into his eyes, Reaper then said very seriously, “I snore.”

Genji blinked, once, twice, and then his face broke into grin and his snort turned into full-blown laughter. “I cling,” he admitted when his laughter subsided.

Reaper was grinning too, but it fell a little when he asked one final time, “Are you sure?”

Genji’s smile never faltered and with a nod, he replied, “Positive.”

Reaper’s face was still screwed up as he leaned down to press their lips together without another word. It was a bit sudden but not at all unwanted. Genji made a small noise of surprise but otherwise did not pull away. He leaned closer again and smiled into the kiss. Quickly, Reaper let go of Genji’s chin and pulled away. Slightly flushed, Genji sat back while his shoulder vents let out a small puff of steam. Reaper stared and said, almost in awe, “You were being serious.”

The dazed look disappeared from Genji’s face almost immediately. With a scowl and an annoyed sigh, he reached forward to grab Reaper by the collar and then pull him forward to press their lips together again. The cyborg scooted forward until he was practically on the other man’s lap. Reaper fumbled a little before he was able to kiss back. After a moment, Reaper moved his arms to wrap around Genji’s middle and pull their bodies even closer. His white mask clattered to the ground, but Reaper paid it no mind. With an attractive cyborg sitting in your lap, kissing you, it was hard to find the time to care.

When they finally parted, Genji was smiling again. When he leaned forward again to bump their foreheads together, he requested simply, “Please stop doing that.”

Reaper could only blink a few times before he could finally ask, “Stop doing what?”

“Second guessing yourself,” Genji said as moved to wrap his arms around Reaper’s shoulders. “Degrading yourself. Making it seem like you are not worry of my attention.”

“I mean, I’m not, really,” Reaper replied, grinning. “But I can’t say I’m complaining about this attention.”

“Oh?” Genji raised an eyebrow, watching as Reaper slide his hands down his sides and down to his thighs, where they were given a squeeze. His own grin grew and his grip on Reaper’s shoulders tightened in response. “I take it you would you like some more, then?”

“Depends,” Reaper hummed, moving to slide his hands back up a little more to the cyborg’s behind and give it a squeeze. “On how far you want to take this.”

Genji gasped and jolted slightly, but made himself relax into the touch after a moment. As his shoulder vents popped up to let out some more steam, he asked, “Are were talking just tonight or long-term?”

Reaper frowned, hesitating, before responding, “Both.”

“Both?” Genji repeated, pulling away slightly in confusion.

“I’m willing to give this a try,” Reaper said as he moved his hands to motion a few times between himself and Genji, who was still seated in his lap.

Smiling again, Genji leaned forward to give Reaper a quick peck on the lips. “Thank you.”

Reaper sputtered a bit before finally mumbling out, “But you also seemed… interested in having sex tonight. Err, this morning. Now?”

Genji frowned before shrugging. “If you want to, we can.”

“Do you want to?” Reaper asked slowly and seriously. “Because if we’re going to do this, I don’t just want it to be about me.”

“Oh.” Genji looked away, actually thinking about it. “Uh, well, I-” the cyborg interrupted himself with a yawn, which he quickly covered with his hand. “Excuse me.”

“Boring you, am I?”

Genji shook his head. “No, not at all. I suppose it has been nearly seventy-two hours since I have had any sleep.”

Reaper suddenly remembered what time it was and how tired Genji had been before. He glanced at a clock on the nearby desk before he said, “I think that answers my question, regardless. You should get some sleep.”

“Of course. You are welcome to join me, too, if you like,” Genji said as he slipped off of Reaper’s lap.

Reaper mulled over it for a few moments, watching Genji cross the room to get over his closet. As the cyborg pulled his hoodie off, leaving him in nothing but his shorts, Reaper quickly came to a conclusion. “Well, since you really don’t mind the snoring…”

Genji laughed, tossing the hoodie into his closet. “Not at all.” He started to take a select few pieces of his armor off.

As Genji did that, Reaper made to remove his shoes and jacket. As he got up to set his jacket on the nearby office chair, he kicked his mask a foot or two. With a frown, Reaper picked it up. He kicked his shoes off and draped his jacket on the desk chair, still staring at his mask. He glanced back at Genji, who had made his way back to his bed and was getting comfy under the sheets, before looking back at it.

“Would you mind getting the lights, Reaper?”

Reaper slowly set the mask down on the desk before he found the will to look away from it. “Sure.” He then went to flick the lights off before going back over to the bed.

Through the darkness, Genji could see him hesitate for a split second. Without a word, the cyborg lifted an arm to hold the sheets open in invitation. When Reaper finally got into bed and settled down between the blankets, Genji was quick to scoot closer to him and press against his side. The cyborg rested his chin on Reaper’s left shoulder with a sigh. Quietly, he asked, “Do you mind?”

Reaper was on his back and did not tense or move away. He did turn his head to the side and Genji could feel warmth breath against his forehead as the other replied in an equally hushed tone, “Not at all.”

“Good.” Smiling, Genji sighed once more before again whispering, “Goodnight, Reaper.”

Now Genji could feel the lips against his forehead before Reaper whispered in turn, “Goodnight, Genji.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title lied: this sequel wasn't really about coffee, sorry, i just couldn't think of a better title.  
> anyways. i wrote this about a year ago. Way before moira or doomfist were even out, i think. literally only needed to add three more sentences and just couldn't. until now. so take my shitty, old writing


End file.
